This invention relates to a prime mover and more particularly, to a prime mover having a plurality of elongated, segmented legs with individual steerable drive means on each so as to enable the prime mover to be easily moved to and positioned properly in a wide variety of environments and terrains.
Four wheel drive mechanisms for vehicles are known. For example, Hudis U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,448 shows a vehicle having legs pivoted horizontally, but not up and down, relative to a frame. Individual wheels or tracks are supported on columns connected to the ends of the legs. Files U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,745 reveals a vehicle having a frame and four separate traction carriages. A vertical post and a horizontally extending leg connect each traction carriage and a corner of the frame. However, to applicant's knowledge, none of these vehicles are intended for variable terrain and multi-purpose usage and none have drive mechanisms mounted on individually actuable elongated legs that are movable both up and down and sideways relative to the frame. Neither Hudis nor Files disclose a vehicle capable of the universal application of the unique prime mover of the present invention.
The present invention contemplates a prime mover comprising a central housing, a plurality of elongated legs, mounting means for mounting the elongated legs on the central housing so as to permit movement of the elongated legs both up and down and sideways relative to the central housing, drive means on each of the elongated legs, and control means for independently actuating the drive means for moving the central housing on the ground, the elongated legs being adapted to be positioned so as to stabilize the orientation of the central housing. The elongated legs are preferably provided with telescoping sections so as to selectively increase the length of the legs and increase stabilization of the work platform. The drive means includes a king pin or shaft, frame means affixed to the king pin or shaft, and ground support means or wheels journaled for rotation on said frame means, the frame means being rotatable about the axis of the king pin or shaft and the ground support means being rotatable about a generally horizontally disposed axis. The drive means are selectively controlled for independent or conjoint operation and the drive means may be actuated as desired, without regard to the position of the elongated stabilizing legs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a prime mover with a plurality of articulated elongated legs that are movable up and down, sideways, and in and out relative to a central housing and each having individual drive means thereon to enable the prime mover to be positioned as desired in a variety of environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prime mover with a plurality of universally actuable legs, each of which has separately actuable drive means thereon, the drive means each being rotatably journaled about a generally vertical axis so as to more easily position the prime mover for use on a variety of terrains.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a prime mover having a plurality of legs mounted for movement up and down, side ways, and in and out relative to a central housing, separately actuable drive means on each leg comprising drive wheels and a drive motor, and control means for actuating the drive motors and for steering the drive wheels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a prime mover that has four independently mounted drive means or wheels, unconnected by common axles or mechanical linkage and having no fixed track (that is, wheels located at fixed distances and angles from a given point), which are controlled in such manner that the geometry of steering produces a coherent effect. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.